Love, Dave
by Kittylizzz
Summary: *Warning! character death. A different version of "On my way".. This is what would of happen if Dave's father didn't get to him in time. Rated M for suicide nothing else.. story consist of David's suicide letters.
1. Prologue

Ok, first time **EVER** to write a fanfic so please dont kill me, but this has been bugging me ever since i saw the show so yeah... this is WIP if anyone is interested in reading more please let me know. constructive criticism is welcomed!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Lima, Ohio… A small town where everybody most likely knows everybody. It's a quiet town no major things happen here. There's the occasional teenager

fights,or petty shoplifting; nothing serious like murders, rape, or kidnappings. So, when something major happens, everyone finds out in that instance.

The siren of the ambulance is deafening, paramedics rushing in to the gorgeous two-story house at the end of a cul-de-sac. Neighbors rushing to go outside

and hoping to be able to see what's happening. A crowd is gathering outside as a man is heard screaming inside the house. After that, all is quiet. People

begin to speculate, is it a domestic fight? Heart attack? Broken hip?.

After what seems like hours a coroner van appears. At this point the police have surrounded the house with the infamous yellow tape. Nobody says

anything, only looking from one neighbor's face to another. Finally a gurney is seen being rolled out of the house. The blue bag already zipped up, nothing

inside is visible to anyone. Paul and Diane Karofsky are seen in the doorway holding each other, which means only one person is missing, their only son Dave

Karofsky.

* * *

><p>Paul sits in his son's bed feeling numb. He still can't believe this happened, he's supposed to go to the hospital to do all the paperwork but he just can't<p>

seem to care about that right now. His hands are shaking sore and bruised nails ripped and bloodied from trying to remove the belt from his son's neck. His

mind has gone blank; he can't think, can't seem to do anything at all. Something is poking him in the back where he's sitting. He turns around and finds a big

yellow envelope. Curious he opens it to find many sealed envelopes. He grabs one and reads the familiar sloppy handwriting; Its Dave's suicide letters.


	2. Paul

**Thanks for all the Favorites, Alerts, and Reviews. As i said I'm new to writing so it may not be good, but I'm Enjoying writing it. So here's chapter one. First off Mr. Paul Karofsky... **

* * *

><p>Dear Dad,<p>

How do I even start to apologize? There's really nothing I can say by now that would make you feel better, but I want you to know that this was in no way your fault. Please understand that. I was weak and a coward and this was the only solution I found to my problems. Please don't hate me dad, I really needed to do this.

Remember when I came out to you guys? I was so scared I didn't know what your reaction would be like. You hugged me and told me that no matter what I was still your son and that you loved me the same. I was so relieved you cried with me and hugged it out until we had no more tears left in us. If I knew it would be this easy I would have told you a long time ago. Maybe it would have made things different. Too bad mom had a different reaction huh? But I don't want to talk to you about that. This letter is for you not her; she will have a letter for herself also, mainly so she will not feel left out.

Remember I told you how I felt about Kurt? You told me that it was not going to be easy for Kurt to forget everything that I had done to him, but that if I really felt the way I said I felt about him I should let him know that. So I took your advice, I planned this really cool secret admirer thing for valentines (I even dressed as a gorilla) but unfortunately it didn't work out =(. He said he liked me, but just as a friend. Man was my heart broken. But you know what dad? I would have done it again and again. Before he found out that the secret admirer was me, he seemed really happy and excited to be receiving all those gifts. He even told Puck that's what true love was all about. I got so excited when I heard that, but he thought the gifts were coming from his boyfriend Blaine, not me.

When I went to the "Sugar Shack" (breadsticks was renamed for valentines) to reveal myself I was too happy to notice anyone there. Unfortunately Nick and his girlfriend were there on their date. By the time I saw them was when I was leaving after having the talk with Kurt. I was so nervous that he had heard our conversation, even Kurt tried to come up with an excuse to help me out. But I guess that at the end it didn't really matter.

Today in the locker rooms someone wrote the word "Fag" across my locker. At once I knew that it had to have been Nick and his posse. I got so scared dad I tried running away from there as fast as I could. Nick got a good shove out of it before I could get to the door. I ran to my car and drove out of there so fast I think I left skid marks.

So now I'm here in my room writing these letters. I know you and mom are at work right now, so it's the only chance I'm going to get to do this. I love you dad so much and I'm going to miss you, but believe me when I say things will get better once I'm gone. I'm going to ask you for one favor only, please don't blame yourself. You had nothing to do with my decision. You and Kurt were the only good things in my life. I was lucky to have you as a dad. I don't know if I will be going to heaven or not but one thing's for sure, if I do, I'll be waiting here for you with a smile on my face.

Love, Dave


	3. Mom

**Thank you to everyone that has favorite the story and/or story alert =). **

**So I bring you the next letter, a little short (sorry) but there's a reason for it since Dave was mad at his mom. **

**enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Dear Mom,<p>

I shouldn't even call you that. The way you hurt me, you don't deserve to be called a mother. How could you turn your back on me? I needed my mom; I needed someone to tell me that everything was going to be ok. I wish I knew what your reaction was gonna be like, I wouldn't of put my hopes up. To go as far as to say I had a disease, and that I could be cured? That right there felt like the biggest betrayal ever. If you wanted me to feel like shit, congratulations you succeeded.

Why couldn't you have the same reaction as dad? To be honest, I was more scared of his reaction than yours. Silly me thought that you were gonna be the understanding one; big slap in the face that was huh? So no, I'm not going to apologize to you at all. You don't deserve it. You deserve to feel all the pain and anger from my consequences, that's if you even still care about me at all.

The only reason I'm leaving you a letter is so you don't feel left out. But I want you to know that you are one of the reasons why I did this. I'm sorry (no im not) if this sounds accusing, but you need to know how you made me feel, your only son. Now you have nobody, let's see how that works for you.

So goodbye mother, I hope you are happy now, because I can assure you that I am.

Love, Dave


End file.
